


mafia leaders

by lucid_reader0304



Series: mafia leaders squad [1]
Category: No Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_reader0304/pseuds/lucid_reader0304
Summary: the mafia is not as easy as it seems. protection is always promised. and not everyone fears you





	1. introductions

Character introduction

Sakura : Very caring female with a big heart. Only really is seen with her twin sister. Secretly dating Brandon who is someone they work with. Parents are dead.Weapon of choice: handgun (MAIN)  
Lilac: Sakura’s twin and best friend, Very caring but also very flirtatious. Dating Matthew; Brandon’s best friend. Weapon of choice: Throwing cards KINDA MAIN  
Brandon: Very tough but sweet boy. Father is the leader of the mafia. So he has to live up to his standards.  
Best friends with Matthew.secretly dating Sakura Weapon of choice: Double handguns MAIN  
Matthew: Dating Lilac . Always with Brandon because of his job. Weapon of choice:Throwing knives.KINDA MAIN ( No POV)  
Brandon and Matthew’s Dad’s: Gang leaders who kill for fun Mr. Shinu and Mr. Kim.  
. Brandons mom : BEST COOKIE MAKER EVER. sweet and caring . Kinsu is her name  
Matthews mom: Very caring , Very crazy , makes everyone’s lunch . Kunsun  
grey: an infant…. Not really super important… JKJKJKJKJK  
Aiko: sweet girl. Very caring  
Mochi the cat !  
Figaro the dog

Chapter 1: The First Four of Age  
Sakura’s POV

“Sakura get up its 3 am you know we have work today”. My sister Lilac growled. When I didn't move, I heard her pick something up that sounded like water splashing around...and then I realized it was a cup of water.  
“ I’m up dammit”! I yelled jumping up before she could pour it on me. She smirked and put the glass back on the table “Why the hell would … it’s 3 am…! shit let me get dressed. I yelled running too my closet trying to find my work outfit which was a short black skirt. A black shirt and black knee high socks. And finally a pair of black heels exactly 6 inches tall. My sister has the exact outfit except for my bow is red and her’s is black. She stood there with her hands on her waist waiting with an angry glare. Once I put my outfit on, she sucked her teeth. “Come on! I don’t want to be late…!” She growled. We walked outside of our loft to get our bikes when we heard a little meow. I looked down and saw a small kitten in a bush next to my feet. I gasped with awe. My sister turned around and eyed the kitten...she broke down in awe. “Kitty!!” she said picking it up. She cradled it like a baby as it meowed and purred. She looked up to me and glared daggers to me. “We’re keeping it…!” she demanded. I nodded. Mr Kim would definitely let us keep it! See we are in the yakuza After all…!,they’re the mafia in Japan.  
As we pulled up too Brandon’s house that was bigger than a mansion. We saw Matthew waiting on us outside leaning on the wall. His face lit up when he saw Lilac. His sea green eyes glistening as he runs his fingers through his jet black hair. His glasses hanging from his suit pocket.  
“Hey baby” Matthew said as Lilac jumped off her bike and into his arms. His build makes him look weak but he can take on three guys twice his size and win. He’s pretty cool…!  
“ Matty !!!” Lilac said excitedly, then ran back to her bike to retrieve the cat. I didn't want to see them be all adorable and loving so I walked in and was greeted by Mr.Shinu. My boss and guardian. “Good morning…?”I said, “Ms.Sakura I Have some important business to discuss with you all”. He said in his deep voice that sends shivers down people's spine. “Yes sir, would you like me to get the two lovebirds outside?” I asked. He looked over my shoulder and out the door with a sigh. He looked back and said,“I will get them, I need you to sit in the meeting room.” his demeanor was nicer than normal today. Maybe his wife made his favorite food today.


	2. the meeting room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise surprise ... love is eveywhere

Chapter two: The meeting room  
Brandon’s POV  
As I was sitting on the couch in the meeting room,I saw Sakura walked in. I looked at her face to see that she seemed to be daydreaming. She wasn’t paying any attention to where she was going as she went to sit down. She tripped on a book I'd laid on the floor just a few minutes ago and fell right into my lap. She was blushing like crazy...but... so was I.. I cant believe that this is the girl i love and i can't show her off. I couldn’t help but glance at her lips that seemed to be glossed up. They looked soft and sweet and...i could fall for her everyday of my life .Before she could get out of my lap, my best friend Matthew walked in with his girl Lilac making us all freeze and look awkward. Mattew looked to us and grinned.“ Brandon, I leave you for 5 minutes and come back to this?” he asked wiggling his eyebrows.I looked down to Sakura...I’d never seen someone blush so red.She looked like a ripe tomato! “Sakura, pull your skirt down ! I can see your underwear…!” Lilac said with a growl. I hadn’t even noticed it has come up and I'm sure she didn’t either. “Shit man I’m sorry” she whispered. I pulled her to my side making her sit next to me and she didn't protest. She was way too embarrassed. 5 minutes later my dad entered.   
“Brandon and Sakura, you are not to leave each others side. You're now a couple until I say your not. You also are to go to a couples dance tonight and do a job for us. You will be given a child to take care of. Protect them with your lives…” He then turned around to matthew and Lilac. “Matthew and Lilac, I am putting you two undercover as a young couple with a child at a teen parent class. Which means I will also be adopting you a child. You will get to pick them in an hour. You have no choice in the matter so have a great day.” Mr. Shinu said then turned around and walked out all cool like. Mr.Kim walked in after him with a cigar in his mouth. “My wife has made you all lunch. You have 30 minutes to get dressed in the clothes we have picked out for you in the changing rooms and be out too eat so we can get you your assigned kids” then he walked out leaving a smoke trail behind him. I looked at Sakura to see her sitting there stunned.  
“Hey Sakura are you okay?” I asked. She stood up silently grabbing Lilac’s arm and walked out. I did the only thing I felt like doing. I started changing. “Brandon … dude are you good?” Matthew asked as we walked to the men’s changing room. “ I’m good im just … why didn't my dad tell me earlier? We usually discuss this kinda stuff” I said walking into the changing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for spelling i am bad at it


	3. adopting a child in a formal dress

Sakura’s POV

As I walked into the changing room, I saw a red dress that was thigh high and slightly cringed. It came with a pair of cute nude beyonce styled celebrity heels. The purse that came with it was a black Nordstrom. I was kinda getting excited for this. It also came with a thigh sheath for my daggers. My sister had a pair of super skinny jeans, a white hoodie that says ‘queen’. Plus a pair of converses. We walked out hand in hand after 20 minutes to go to the dining hall to see Mrs.Kim.   
Mrs.Kim was placing plates with our sandwiches on them on the large oak table they had. “ Oh! Girls you look amazing!How about you tell me about your jobs while you wait for the boys? I made you sandwiches just like ya’ll love them! And Mr.Shinu brought fresh cookies by. Oh and your kitten is now in the living area playing with Figaro. Who knew that dog had a soft side? Oh…! I am blabbering? Sit! Sit!” Mrs.Kim said as she placed our sandwiches in front of us. I'm surprised she memorized the way we like our sandwiches. She made me a PB&J cut into fingers with more jelly than peanut butter. My sister had a turkey and ham with mayo on one side and mustard on the other. They were cut in triangles. “ Mrs.Kim, how did you remember the way we like our sandwiches?” I asked.   
“ Oh dear, it's easy! I feed 4 kids each day. Two PB&J’s cut into fingers more jelly than Peanut butter, a turkey and ham with mayo on one side and mustard on the other, and a bacon tomato lettuce sandwich for my son. It's so easy to remember.” She said then tossed us a bag of chips. About 2 minutes later the boys came out. Brandon was wearing a black Calvin Klein suit. He seemed to be holding something but I couldn't tell. Like a piece of paper. Matthew seemed to have almost the exact same stuff as Lilac...but he didn’t have skinny jeans...he had floppy boot cut jeans that looked...WAY too big on him. He walked over to sit next to Lilac.“Matty, you and I are matching look at that.” Lilac said with a smile. She gave everyone a silly nickname. Matthew slid into the last seat next to Lilac, giving her a kiss on the cheek making her blush.  
“Okay, um, Sakura we have to decide what age we want to be...” Brandon said sitting next to me. Mrs.Kim slid him his sandwich. It was the same as mine...copycat.  
“ Three years of age. Can we get a girl of the age three please sir?”   
I said trying to sound professional. “V, we’re gonna spend a lot of time together please relax and call me Brandon… or Brandy… actually please don't call me that. And yea whatever you want.” he said smiling.  
“ Wait did you say don't call you Brandy… oh thats the perfect name for you” I said smirking. “If you call me Brandy, imma call you a bunch of silly couple names… honey munchkin!” he said in a silly tone. We both busted out laughing.  
We finished out meal and Mr.Kim came in with an emotionless look on his face. “We have brought your cars up front and you're cover names are on the windshield” he said. I ran outside to see we had a black Lykan Fenyr Supersport. One of the fastest cars. Lilac and Matthew had a Tesla Roadster red. “Wait won’t these be dangerous with kids in the back? I mean Lilac wants an infant” I said suddenly worrying. “Babe- I mean Sakura it’s okay were trained to drive safely you know this.” Brandon says trying to calm me down “Now hurry and lets get us going”. I hopped in the passenger seat.It was super comfy! “I could live in this car!” I say feeling the leather. Brandon chuckled deeply. “Yea it’s pretty nice.” he said turning the car on. My body vibrates as it purred like a kitten. I smile and stroke the car seat. “Good girl.” I whisper. As Brandon drives off at almost full speed.

We arrived ten minutes later too see a woman standing out front.   
“Mr & Mrs.Shinu , nice to meet you, the infant section is through that door to the right. Mr & Mrs.Kim, follow me we only have 14 girls for you to pick from.” she said as sweet as possible. We followed her up the stairs and to the left. The walls were decorated in pink ribbons, pink clouds, rainbows, and unicorns.It was so cute! I could hardly wait to pick a girl! We turned a corner and there we saw 14 little girls all dressed up in pink little dresses and sitting in a line. Most were playing or talking with the others but one is sitting with herself seeming all alone, she was playing with her stuffed bunny in the corner alone. “I want to talk to the girl in the corner.” I said to Brandon. He nodded and whispered to the lady who was in charge. “Oh okay… um 7, come over here and bring your stuff” the lady said. “Number 7…? they don't have names?” I Asked Brandon. “Excuse me miss, do they not have names?” Brandon asked. “Oh they do…! well except for the one you picked… nobody really cares for her” she said as if it didn't really matter. “ We’ll take her” I said then quickly followed her to her room to get her stuff. The lady was surprised and looked to me. ” Okay well are you gonna return her after everything” The lady asked still a little shocked. “No, I am not. Now must I sign anything?” I asked starting to get mad. “No, you may go get her now.” We walked into her room to see her grab her bunny and a blanket then walk too us. “This is all I have...I’m sorry...” She said looking very shy. I giggle and pat her head. “It's alright! We dont mind…!” I say showing the sweetest smile I can muster.She laughed quietly then reached like she wanted to be picked up I giggle again as Brandon walks over to us. “Aren't you a sweetheart? We’ll leave But first, a name, do you have one?” Brandon said sweetly picking her up. “Oh yes,my name is Aiko!” She said smiling. I smiled back. “Shopping Brandon, we need to go shopping!” I said with puppy eyes. He glared at me. “You're kidding right…?” he whispered. We both do puppy eyes and he sighs and thinks for a second. “Looking at our schedule I see we have 6 hours till we need to be at the party.” I squeal a little happily with Aiko. As we walk out I count the hours of what we could do. I decided to make a schedule for those 6 hours. “First we would get her some lunch at la petrunia cafe. Then we go to the mall and buy her 7 week outfits,3 play outfits, 2 formal outfits, and shoes to match with those outfits too!. Then go to stuff a stuffie and get her another stuffed animal. Pick out a bed and bedding and get toys.” Brandon’s eye twitches. “You're...not serious...right…?” he asked hoping with all his might.I shake my head. “Nope! We’re going to make her a princess!” I say with a giggle. He sighs in defeat. “Why me?” he asked quietly letting Aiko in the car.   
Walking into the cafe I noticed how excited she looked. “Aiko have you ever been here?” I asked sweetly. I saw her eyes change to sadness for a second. “No mommy I haven't.” She said shyly. Smiling, I looked up at Brandon. He was beaming. We ordered her a kids chicken strips with fries. I never seen a kid so happy for food before. It made me feel bad. As we went too leave an old lady came out of nowhere holding a creepy doll and was talking to her. Once they were done, they waved to each other and we were walking away she went “Hey mommy! look! she gave me this doll” at first I thought it was fine... until I saw it blinking.” Uhhh, Aiko I need you to give dad that doll okay?” I said patting her head. She was gonna protest but she must've seen the seriousness in my face decided against it. Brandon looked at it for a moment. “Listen Sakura grab Aiko and get in the car NOW” he said and I did as I was told. Picking her up, I ran to the car and saw Brandon getting people to get out of the cafe. He then threw the doll as high as possible and ran too the car. He got in and drove as fast as possible. We had gotten a few feet from the exit and the doll hit the ground causing it to explode. Aiko started crying. And I did the one thing I could think of. I distracted her with my phone. XD sounds like a good thing yep…! She was about to die and explode. What should you do? Give her your phone...XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think


	4. the party

Brandon's POV

It's been 20 minutes since someone tried to kill my new daughter. I called my dad and he has 25 men looking for her. Both the girls are asleep and were 10 minutes from the mall. I don't wanna wake them... they look so peaceful. God my mind is racing. Why would anyone wanna kill Aiko…? Do they know about who we are? Have we put this child in danger?“SHIT watch where you're going idiot! I have a kid in the car!” I yelled as some moron drove in front of me like a maniac. It woke Sakura up. “I’m sorry honey, but we're almost there.” I said quietly. Sakura sat up “It’s okay. We had a good rest. But … I’m still kinda shook about earlier.” she said Looking down to Akio who was in her lap. I sighed. “Me too...i have no idea what's going on...but she’s in our hands now...we have to protect her...in the mall, keep your eyes peeled ok…?” I asked. She nodded and looked at the stuffed bunny.She then shook her head for some reason.”We’ll protect her. I'll Make sure of it.” I say looking at the road seeing the mall get closer and closer. Sakura smiled to me.   
Three hours after shopping, I called some of my boys and told them to bring the stuff back to the house. They just nodded and went to leave when Aiko spoke “Are you a good guy or bad guy?” she asked. I was about to speak when one guy said, “Miss, we are the ones protecting your parents... so I hope were good guys...” then he ruffled her hair. She smiled “ Yay good guys!” she said happily. I Smiled and picked her up. “Well now you’ve met the good guys! Can we get you ready for the party?” I asked. Her eyes sparkled “We have a party?! I've never been to one!” … I looked at Sakura to see her give me a look that said ‘tell her too behave’.  
“Oh well... this one you must behave at.If anyone asks, your our daughter and your not adopted got it?” I said. She nodded her head. Then Sakura took her to the changing rooms of the mall. 5 minutes later they walked out and Aiko was wearing a black dress that was short in the front and long in the back. Black flats and a red bow. I was impressed. Then I saw Sakura walk out. She must have bought some makeup because she looked even prettier than before… I didn’t think this was possible. Her hair was in a beautiful updo. As she near closer I couldn't contain myself. I walked up to her and kissed her. It wasn't a small kiss, it was meaningful. She kissed me back and I felt happy. I felt warm and I had fireworks in my stomach After a few seconds I let her go. I was blushing like crazy… “ I- I’m sorry” I said quickly looking down and fumbling to find the car keys. I felt her hand touch my chin as she pulled me to look at her. She pecked my lips once more then whispered in my ear “don’t be”. We walked to the car and drove to where the party was to start in 17 minutes.  
We pulled into the building and got ready to walk in. Something glistened up above us on the rooftop.I could tell it was a sniper... I know the glisten from anyone. I grabbed Sakura while picking Aiko up and walked a bit faster to get under the shelter. “ What is wrong?” Sakura whispered making sure no one was around.” th-there was a sniper up there” I said shakily. She put her hand in my hand “ let's just forget it and go have fun okay?” she smiled but I knew it was fake. “ only if you agree to be safe” I whispered into her ear smirking. She nodded and I put Aiko down too walk and hold my hand.   
We walked into the area where the party would be in. I looked around keeping the girls close to me. In a few minutes, I recived a text from my dad reading “ You need to meet a man named Mr.Todashii, he may be apart of your sisters murder.” My teeth clenched and tears formed in my eyes.I guess Sakura noticed. “ Babe whats wrong” she whispered … I didn't know what to say so I showed her the text… she stopped and hugged me. “ I have an idea of how to trick him into telling us… but I gotta act flirtatious is that ok with you?” She asked . It was smart, so I just nodded knowing if he puts one hand on her I would gladly shoot him. Aiko went to the kids room and played with the other kids of rich people. But I made sure to keep an eye on her. So I sent one of my undercover men to watch her.  
We weren't in the party an hour and we met Mr. Todashii. He saw Sakura and walked over to introduce himself. She excused herself to talk to him privately.


	5. his crimes

Sakura’s pov  
*WARNING NEXT SCENE INVOLVES ASSAULT,KIDNAPPING,AND MURDER*

I walked over to him and almost immediately, he sees me. He is the whitest person I have EVER seen with freckles peppering his cheeks. “Hello…! I'm sorry to come up to you so suddenly, but I couldn't help but notice you're suit…! Is it Rahara?” I ask.He shifts his weight a little bit. “My what a great eye miss…?” He asked. I could see the grease on his face. I clenched my fist. “My name is Sakura”I say quickly. He nods and looks to his drink then back to me..“So Ms. Sakura was it? Such a nice name. You remind me of a of an old friend of mine, her name was Elizabeth Kim. Sweet girl she was…” he paused. Just from talking to him for such a short amount of time, I could tell he was crazy. But I recognize the name, it was Brandon’s little sister. I forced a smile and listened. “Really? I hope she was prettier than me…!” I said holding back every emotion of anger and fear just to get this stupid job done. He Nodded and bent down to my level.”wanna hear a secret? of course you do. I killed her!” I stood there in shock of how he easily just told me he killed her…! “HAHA. I’ll tell you the story but first... lets drink” Mr Todashii said grabbing another cup for me. Was he for real..?. I went too refuse but he grabbed my arm making him spill his drink. “ DRINK OR YOUR DAUGHTERS DEAD” he yelled angrily. People looked to our direction and started whispering I was shocked. I looked around for Brandon but he seemed to be nowhere...hopefully protecting Aiko.I slowly took the drink and started sipping on it as everyone started to go back to what they were doing. “That's right Sakura, or should I say Victoria.” I quietly choked on my drink.He grinned evilly. “I've been watching you.” he started blabbering about how he’d been following me and how he sent the old women to kill Aiko. I was furious!I wanted to hit him, just one punch…! Just one..! Whoa...the rooms...spinning...I was spiked! I dropped the drink and looked around for Brandon .The last thing I remember was him telling one of his guys about killing Brandon and Aiko...then it went dark.  
I woke up in some kinda cell chained by my hands to the wall. I wanted too freak out, I wanted to yell for Brandon, for Lilac...for anyone! But I knew I had to stay strong. Before I could try to yell someone opened the door. They had their back to me so I couldn’t see them. They pulled in some kinda cart with … omg are those some kind of devices? “So now that your awake, we can start the real fun. Your boyfriend and daughter may have gotten away but I’m gonna make you tell me everything you know .” he said. All of a sudden my memories all flood back in too my mind and I realizes hes about to torture me. I said what came first to my mind “ if you touch me Brandon is gonna kill you!” I blurted it out so fast I didn't have time to stop. He just smirked “ time to get started..! ” he said joyfully. He picked up some weird tool like thing that looked like a scalpel then said “ this here is a special tool, it's going to make you feel a lot of pain” he said moving towards me I moved trying to escape but realizing I had chains on my legs, I realized it was useless to even try to escape...so closed my eyes tightly. Smirking, he slowly places the knife on my skin and pulled it down. I screamed. Blood was running down my leg. I hit him with my thigh once and he bit my thigh really hard causing me to scream in pain. Tears welling in my eyes. He unbuttoned my shirt all the way and grabbed another tool. “ this is a very nice tool I enjoy…! it's a taser. I'm gonna put it on your stomach and cause you some distress… please try to be quiet. Are you ready? … oH wait i don't care” he said and then putting the scalpel I'm his shirt pocket.he took the razor and hit my stomach. The bolt of electricity hit me and i screamed again “ SHH we're still below the party someone might hear you and want to investigate… do you want them too see you like this.” he said and sneered. 

*changing POV from Sakura to Brandon*

I got a text on my phone from Sakura 5 minutes ago of her crying hanging bloodied on a wall. It came with the words “ New game of hide and seek… find her or she ends up like your sister”. So now I'm on the way to the basement since that's where the picture was taken it looks like from the machine in the back left corner . Matthew is next to me holding Lilac who is currently crying. I sent Aiko home with my mom. I wasn't letting her see this. I loaded my hand guns with rage flowing through my blood. We walked down the hallway in the basement and I heard her scream. God if he's hurting her... I’m gonna kill him. I’m killing him either way but now im REALLY gonna hurt him. “Brandon, stop walking there's two guards right there” Lilac whispered snapping me back into attention. She pulled out her cards and threw two slitting both their throats. Before they could hit the ground Matthew had caught them to keep from making too much noise. She screamed once more and I knew then she was in the room at the end of the hallway. Running to it, I opened the door suddenly and the first thing I saw was Sakura...oh my god… She was strapped to a wheel by her wrists and her face covered in tears. She had a cut on her stomach and her leg. She was on the point of passing out...no...DIEING! Todashii hadn't seen me yet so I took my gun and aimed carefully. Sakura slightly looked up and smiled. “I-I... told you Brandon would kill you…!” she whispered. “What?!” he asked and spun around seeing me. Before he could do much more, I pulled the trigger shooting him in the head. He fell to the ground with a thud, his blood spilled like an overflowing cup on the floor. This floor would always be stained by his blood. He ended just as he ended my sister. I quickly took my jacket off of me and let her out of the chains. They were the kind that you had to push three different buttons in three different places. I called Matthew to come help me as I set her down and wrapped her in my jacket. She was so frail and weak once she knew she was safe she looked up to me with the weakest smile and passed out.I couldn’t stop crying. Matthew had to drive home in my car. … Luckily I got one of my other friends too get me and her to take us to the doctor. When our family doctor saw her he looked at me with the most worried face i've ever seen him wear. “ son, she's lost so much blood and she's so dehydrated. Even if she recovers it will never be a full recovery for her mental state.” he said. Then patting my shoulder he said “ take her somewhere she will feel safe when she wakes up. Maybe a cold room thats she knows well” he then walked out. I carried her to my room and sat her on the bed. I decided I wasn't going to leave her side after this shit so I called my mom and asked her to take Aiko for the weekend. I put my phone down and looked to Sakura with tears daring to fall from my eyes once again. I Put my head in my hands trying to think about what I could possibly do after everything. After a few seconds of thinking and...cursing myself, I layed down with her in my arms. I curse a bit more then made a promise through tired and teary eyes. “I will never leave your side again...that Sakura...I promise you…” I whisper closing my eyes slowly crying myself to sleep next to my injured Sakura.  
It’s been 2 days and I have been waiting for her to wake up.Aiko and my mom made me food and brought it up everyday. I only left to use the restroom and even when I did that I left someone to watch out for her. I really messed up this time. I shouldn't have let her go. I started crying again. “Please Sakura…! please wake up!” I pleaded. It was as if the Lord had heard my prayers because all of a sudden her eyes fluttered open. “Bran-brandon is that you?” she asked softly. I jumped up tears slowing more. “Sakura?!” I asked hugging her. She sat up quickly as if she was afraid of her surroundings.” your okay dont worry your home” I said trying to reassure her and keep myself calm.  
“ I don't care where I am…! Is Aiko okay?” she blurted. I smiled knowing she was gonna be okay… “Yea Aiko's fine, and your safe. Plus you have people waiting to see you!” I tried to get up and leave and she grabbed me. “Oh no I'm not walking alone dumbass...” she said standing up. I look in her eyes and smile letting the tears disappear. She walked down the hallway to the meeting room.  
“ SAKURA YOUR AWAKE!!” her sister screamed jumping up from the couch and running too her. Before she could touch Sakura, Matthew rushed over and picked her up from behind and turning her around so they were face to face.  
“Watch out babe. Her stitches could rip and we don't want that. Plus… STOP YELLING THE BABY IS ASLEEP” Matthew said as he dropped her.Lilac fell flat on the floor face first.Lilac looked up sadly when she lifted her head to see Sakura. “But but...Sakura…!” she said eye’s tearing up.Matthew sighed as I chuckled quietly. I stopped when I heard sobbing. I looked down to lilac...she wasn't the one crying. I looked down to Sakura... Sakura was crying! This was the second time in years I’d seen her breakdown and cry… I didn't know what to do. What could I do?I froze. Then Lilac started crying for real adding to the pity party. Matthew knelt down to console her.I followed his lead and hugged Sakura whispering in her ear. This seemed to help a little bit but not too much...I tried to think about what I could do...That's it! I Took out my phone and called the only one who could help. It was ringing until my mother's voice came on. “Hello?”


	6. birthday surprise

*Sakura’s POV*

It's been two weeks since my little accident and Brandon still wont let me leave the house. He barely let me walk into his dad's office alone. I sat on the couch and waited for Mr.Kim to walk in. suddenly I heard someone say “ Sakura, I’ve been told your and Lilac’s 18th birthday is next Tuesday. Is that correct?” Mr. kim asked. I nodded.“ I’m gonna kill Matthew the next time I see him…!. He knows I hate my birthday!” I muttered looking down. “It wasn't Matthew, it was Brandon who brought it to my attention” Mr.Kim said smirking. Then looking down at my neck. “That necklace your wearing is from him you know… he was just too embarrassed to give it to you.” Mr kim said… but your wife said it was from… omg im so stupid he is Mr Kim too!” I dropped to the seat next to me embarrassed.. “Anyway… I have decided to send you and your sister and whoever you want to the Bahamas… From what has been going on, you need it..” Mr Kim said with his arms crossed.. “ OMG Mr. Kim THANK YOU SO MUCH!” I yelled jumping up to hug him. “Be ready by tomorrow at 12. Have everything packed… I have people assisting you to the airport. Your flight is on a private jet at 1:30.” he said handing me 6 tickets.I ran to the door to tell Brandon. “ Oh and Sakura Happy Birthday” Mr Kim smiled. “ thanks so much!” I said and ran off.  
30 minutes later I told Lilac,Matthew,Brandon, And Aiko. I thought that it would be a great first vacation for little Grey, Lilac and Matthews son. I decided to start packing right away. It was 12 am when I stopped packing to look at my creation. Id packed everyone’s bag. There was one suit in each boys bag. So for the other 6 days there were out of luck. I wanted to see them relax. I had fallen asleep at 12:30 am and woke up at 1am. I had a terrible night terror. Not knowing what else to do I snuck into Brandon's room. I layed in his bed and fall back to sleep.  
*brandon's POV*   
I woke up to the sound of my door opening. I grabbed my gun from under my pillow. Then I heard who ever it was trip. I realized it was Sakura when I heard her whisper “shoot”. I pretended to still be asleep when she climbed in my bed I rolled over when she got comfortable to find her already asleep. I pulled her body into mine and wrapped my arms around her. Her body was so small and felt fragile. Her pale skin smells of vanilla. Her lips a pastel pink so soft and sweet. I fell asleep soon after.   
I woke up to Aiko jumping on the bed. “ Uncle Matthew told me to tell you that one kid is enough for you..” she then giggled and ran off. I smirked seeing Sakura lying next to me smiling. All of a sudden we just busted out laughing. Looking at her lying in my bed made me want her to be with me forever.   
We were officially getting ready to be at the airport when Sakura says “ before we get out i'd like to play a song because well i think it's the best time. She then hooked her phone up and played “ el hombre que amó secretamente” or “ the man i love secretly”. I smiled knowing that they probably would understand the message. I just hope she hasn’t figured out my plan to propose. When we pulled into the airport i heard the car door slam bringing me back to reality and saw Sakura crying. I looked at matthew who was very shocked by what happened.i went to ask what happened when Aiko said “ why did liliac yell at mommy saying she was the worst.” I was shocked.   
“ Matthew get Sakura into the plane. Let me talk to Lilac” i said then turned to our driver please put out stuff on the plane and get the kids in please” he just nodded. I walked to Lilac seeing she was looking pretty pissed. “ What kind of sister says that to someone” I said walking up pretty pissed now. “ you have no right, we weren't allowed to tell you guys till today okay now you’ve gone and ruined everything. Why, why must you be such a bitch. She didn't tell you for a good reason ever thought of that. No you didn't now get on the damn plane and we can talk later… and if u dont get on the plane I will have someone drug you and put you on``I said then before she could respond i smiled and walked back to the plane.  
I walked on to see Sakura and Aiko playing making me calm down again. I sat next to Sakura and just relaxed. I opened my eyes suddenly when i felt her tense. Her sister walked on the plane and sat in the very front. She then started talking to the lady helping with out flight. “ hey listen why don't we put Aiko on a movie and we lay down and rest all right” i asked sakura in a whispery tone i knew would send shivers down her spine. She nodded and pulled the tv down for Aiko to pick a movie. Once that was done I lead her to the sleeping quarters of the airplane. We knew the plane ride was gonna take around 16 hours. So I took her to the sound proof room to have some us time.


	7. the blue blonde

*sakuras pov*  
After landing we were escorted to our house.it was a beautiful three story house that sat on a hill. I think that the people here think were celebrities. I saw one girl who had this beautiful blue hair so i took a picture. “ babe are you paying attention” i heard brandon say snapping me back too attention. “ no sorry can you repeat what you said” i said looking a little embarrassed. “ Imma take the little kids to the beach and Matthew is taking Lilac somewhere. Do you wanna come with us” brandon asked. “ no i wanna explore and maybe do something crazy” I said smiling. I wanna get my hair dyed. We entered the house and I ran upstairs with my stuff to get changed.I changed into a cute red bralette and bleached blue shorts, I decided to wear my flats and bring a sweater just incase.I then ran back down stairs to see Lilac and Matthew leaving. “Wait before you go” I yelled then ran up to her and hugged her. I didnt wanna let go but I knew I had to.

I was just about to leave when I felt brandon’s arms wrap around me. “hey baby, won't you look my way” he said in a goofy way. He turned me around to face him. “Hello” I said while giggling.  
“Before you go can I at least get a hint on what your doing?” he asked. I thought for a minute then smirked.   
“Well all I can say is when I get back I am gonna look different okay” I said and wiggled out his arms. I pecked him on the cheek and ran. As I rushed out the door I heard him whisper “ But I like you as you are”. I smiled as I was walking down the sidewalk.  
“Ms. Sakura you have a motorcycle in the garage what are you doing?” I heard someone ask. I turned around and saw Matthew’s head guard Lucas. He’s probably three years older than me and needs to stop eyeing me. “ Oh thank you I guess I forgot.” I said turning to the garage. I put my earbuds in as I walked to retrieve my bike I noticed Lucas was following so i guessed Brandon put him up to it. I guess I'll ignore it for now.   
“ Ms.Sakura I've noticed Mr. brandon ivy's you. Are y'all perhaps a couple?” Lucas asked? I knew I wasn't supposed to tell anyone so I just shook my head, ”Please just call me Sakura by the way” I said smiling. Trying to leave as fast as I could. I hopped on my bike and went to start it when I saw Lucas do the same. “you really ain’t gotta come with me Lucas enjoy a day off” I said trying to sound nice.   
“ Oh I don’t mind really. ” Lucas said smiling. I pulled out of the garage and headed straight to the hair salon. I knew what I wanted. I wanted platinum blonde hair do with pastel blue tips . I had brought at least $2,000 with me since my hair was now down to my thighs.  
“ Hello miss welcome to the hawaiian hair and tattoo parlor, my name is Laaun how may I help you?” she said smiling as if she were genuinely happy. I'd like to get my hair dyed first. A platinum blonde hair do with pastel blue tips! Then we can talk about tattoos!” I said smiled and then felt Lucas’s presence. I tensed. I took my phone out to text Brandon. but as I was going to the lady called me at sit.  
“ This is gonna cost about $700 can you cover that?” LaWaun said.   
“ Oh yes ma'am I can do you want it now?” I asked. I pulled out my wallet of cash. she just smiled and shook her head no.   
Three hours later my hair was all dyed. I paid her the money. “ You also want a tattoo? I’ll give you a minute to decide” she said then walked off . I decided to text Brandon since I noticed Lucas was still here watching me. I pretended to look through the tattoo book. I already knew the three I was getting. I was getting a mandala design down my thigh, a feather on the left under my arm, and another mandala under my breast. I pulled my phone out and texted brandon” I'm not a child I don't need a babysitter call Lucas off!” I was kinda annoyed at this point. He replied instantly “What do you mean I didn't tell him to follow you. He shouldn't even be here. He told my dad he was going to visit his sick grandma for the week”. Now I was worried. I shot him another text. “I'll be back in two hours can you bust him then.” he didn't reply … must have called his dad.

*brandon's pov*

I just got the kids to bed when Sakura texted. When I read her text I froze. Should I tell her that my dad made him break because he asked for permission to date her. And when my dad said no he swore she’d be his. I flipped my top. Now I have to wait two scary hours till I can pound him to the ground. She said if she's not back by then to worry.  
It's been an hour and a half she had thirty minutes. I was so worried i texted matt

*Lilacs pov*  
We walked down the street of a popular drinking area. I saw Matthew freeze all of a sudden. “ What’s wrong babe?”I asked. He looked and then said one thing I didn't expect. “ your sister is in trouble… well i'm not for sure but … it's a big probability”. I couldn’t breathe. The last things I said to her was… I broke down and cried. I fell to the ground. “ take me home now…” I cried. Matthew lifted me up and walked home. But by the time we got home.. It was to late  
*Sakura’s pov*

I just finished paying when he walked in. Lucas just walked into the back. Okay you ready to go? he asked. I just nodded. He grabbed my hand. “I had someone pick our bikes up so we could walk back to the house,” he said.I shivered “ You didn’t have to do that,” I replied. “ I know I just wanted to get to know you more. I just smiled at him. He then grabbed my hand and dragged me into an alley. Before I could scream he put his hand on my mouth.  
“ See my favorite thing about Hawaii is that people get raped every day,and most people know not to do anything. But just in case I have some friends here. “Lucas said. As he stopped two men came out of the darkness. They stood at the alley way. It was about 5 minutes since I said I'd be home. He's already searching. “ Oh and don't worry I have people going to stall Brandon” he said smirking. Now that's worrying. Or at least it was until I heard three gunshots. He never misses. I was pushed up against the wall as he kissed down my neck. Holding my hands above my head. I couldn’t move. His knee was positioned between my legs. He started sucking my neck. I cursed. I heard Brandon calling my name. He started stroking my body so i took this moment to yell. “Oh my” I hollered. “ I’m sorry it just came out.” I said as fast as I could. He smirked and went back to kissing my body. I closed my eyes and tried squirming till I felt a sharp cold object against my neck. A knife, no doubt about it. I thought he was gonna really hurt me. then i saw one of his men fall. I guess Lucas didn’t notice he was busy. I smiled, he was here.   
“ Get your dusty crusty ass lips off my baby. I made her a women so she’s mine” Brandon said suddenly standing right in the entryway. I felt a sharp pain in my collarbone just missing my heart. “ ahhhhh” I screamed. He stabbed me . “If she doesn't want me no one can have her. He then dropped me and ran. I fell to the ground. Brandon ran to me and called someone. He took his shirt off and covered the wound. I remember him picking me up and running.

*Matthews pov*  
I ran out of the house as soon as he called. I grabbed three of my men and sent the others after Lucas. We ran to the street and heard Brandon screaming. I ran in the direction. I saw him on the ground just full on yelling for help. Sakura on the ground. No movement. Nothing not even breathing. I charged into motion. If she dies Lilac will be devastated. I started CPR and after 30 seconds she woke up. Luckily he stabbed her in a place where she didn’t bleed much. She sat up quickly and rummaged through her purse. She pulled a first aid kit and handed it to me. I bandaged her up. You know something about her looked different but I couldn't tell 

*Sakura’s pov*  
I was bandaged up. It hurt to speak or move. I saw Brandon freaking out a few feet away. It took all my strength too crawl to him. I fell into his lap and pulled his lips onto mine. He finally stopped crying and picked me up. We then raced Matthew back home. We stopped at the door and just laughed. Lilac came to the door instantly. “ omg shes alive. Hold on a second. Did you dyed your hair. Finally you’ve waited long enough,”she said smiling. I smiled also.


	8. in the end

I finally felt free. i felt infinite as i woke up. I woke up to see a note on my bedside table that said ¨ follow the pedals. Looking around i saw a path that went into my closet. I followed them to a new item in my closet, it was a ruby red sun dress that was knee high and strapless. Another letter was attached that read ¨ now go to the place where we first really met. I changed and sat on the bed thinking . i knew as soon as i read it i was going to the library because brandon was the only one who would do this . as i walked too the library i saw a note on the door saying ¨ find my favorite book¨. I started rummaging through the walls looking for the gateway to foo a book from his child hood. I finally found it on a table in the back corner . inside was a necklace and a note that said ¨ finally come find me . this one was harder … then i realized his favorite reading spot was the balcony . i walked out too the balcony to see him sitting there reading . he looked up and smiled. He stood up walking over and i smiled. As i was about to speak he got down on one knee and said…

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoy


End file.
